greetings and salutations
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: It's not what he expects when he walks into his kitchen for sure but, unlike most people, Alfred doesn't mind surprises. [amecan][see content notes inside]


**ingredients:** crossdressing, lingerie, kitchen sex

* * *

><p>It's not what he expects when he walks into his kitchen for sure, but unlike most people, Alfred doesn't mind surprises. Still, Alfred's stuck, stopped short at the kitchen's threshold.<p>

Directly across from him, with his back turned, is Matthew, clad in white — white fishnet stockings that wrap around his calves and up to the tops of his thighs; white, frilly garters that keep them there; white, sheer, ruffly panties that mold to the swell of his ass; and a matching sheer tank top, clinging to the muscles of his back.

Matthew is balancing on his tip-toes, leaning up into the cupboards above the sink, fingertips grasping for something just out of reach. Alfred's cock twitches in his pants with sudden, great interest; he licks his lips and coughs into a fist, making his presence known.

"Hey you."

"Oh good, Alfie, you're home." Matthew relaxes onto the balls of his feet, giving Alfred a very obvious once-over over his shoulder with an inviting smile. He rocks back up onto his tip-toes, making a playful attempt at reaching again. He wiggles his fingers; just short. "I just need to get this jar down. Can you come over here and help me reach the cupboard?"

Matthew says it innocently; Alfred knows his brother much better than that.

He crosses the room in three steps.

Al molds himself to Matt's back, pressing the hard line of his clothed cock up against the blonde's ass to trap him against the counter. His mouth is right next to Matt's ear, lips brushing the shell gently as he says, "So what was it you needed again?"

Matthew shivers and sucks in a breath, hand coming back down to steady himself on the counter.

"This," he sighs on the exhale, grinding himself back on Al's cock. He does it slowly, enjoying the way Alfred's grip on his hips tighten, the way Al's lips and tongue latch on to the sensitive pulse point just behind his ear and suck.

They know each other so well, pressing all the right buttons comes easy.

"You're a damn tease," Alfred says against Matthew's neck, leaving wet kisses over all of the skin he can reach. Despite the complaint, he grinds back against Matt just as slowly, feeling the front of his boxers dampen and smear with precome.

Matthew's responding laugh is breathless, tinged with a hum of pleasure as Alfred's fingers find and toy with the hemline of his panties. "You should fuck me already then if you think so," he says, bending forward to rest his elbows on the counter. The movement wedges Alfred's clothed cock further between his cheeks, deliciously pressing the silky fabric of his panties right up against his hole.

Alfred smoothes his palms up the curve of Matt's ass, digging his fingertips into the flesh to make the blonde moan and buck against him. "I should, huh?" he says, grinning, pulling himself away from his brother just far enough to get his slacks off his hips and down to his ankles.

"You should," Matt confirms with a grin of his own, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He lets his gaze shift from Al's face, to his cock, and back to his face before he adds, tugging his panties down, "I even got myself all ready for you. Now who's the tease?"

Alfred watches Matthew spread his ass cheeks apart to show off the warm slickness between them like a man mesmerized; two of his fingers slide inside of Matthew sinfully easy and the low, wanting moan that slips out of him as they do—

"Jesus, Matty," Al breathes, desire pooling in his groin as he pulls lube-sticky fingers back out. One hand on Matt's hip and the other grasping his cock, Al lines himself up to Matt's hole, the head just nudging the sensitive flesh. "Gonna—_oh_, _fuck_—"

Al's hips snap forward of their own accord as Matthew pushes himself back on his cock abruptly, before he can finish his sentence; he's buried to the base in a single stroke, pushing Matthew up against the counter and on to his toes with his weight.

"God," Matthew moans, head falling forward onto his arms at the sudden stretch and heat. He dips a hand down to grip his cock as Al slides out and in again, sending jolts of pleasure through his limbs. Pushing back to meet Al's thrusts, Matt's voice goes thin and breathy as he continues, "You were gone too long."

"I know," Alfred groans, leaning forward to press his face to the back of Matthew's neck. His thrusts are shorter like this, hitting the spot that makes Matt shudder against him over and over. He can't tell if it makes it easier or harder to leave knowing he'll get this when he comes back, all of Matthew's pent-up passion spilling over him like warm milk and honey.

Face buried in his arm, Matthew curses as he comes, coating his fingers sticky white, muscles clench and spasming around Al's cock. It drags Al's own orgasm out of him before he's prepared, the hot tension in his balls, in his spine, snapping like a wire and leaving him throbbing and jittery.

Alfred's not sure how long they stand together in the kitchen, just warm and breathing. He finally pulls out of Matthew when he's halfway soft, a lopsided smile on his face as the blonde turns around in his arms and leans in for a kiss, slow and thorough.

He tastes the remnants of chocolate and peanut butter on Matt's tongue.

"How's that for a welcome home, eh?"


End file.
